


You Probably Couldn't See For The Lights But You Were Staring Straight At Me.

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Feminization, M/M, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Park Chanyeol, Smut, Stranger Sex, chanyeol is an idiot and a mess but i love him nonetheless, kyungsoo literally meets chanyeol for 5 mins and go: i must fuck this man, strangers to lovers???, this is really just me trying to plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't know what to expect when he knocks on his elderly neighbor's door, but a handsome stranger is definitely not on the list.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	You Probably Couldn't See For The Lights But You Were Staring Straight At Me.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to [nadz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_orange)  
> for betaing this!  
> ticket #109: Every year, Person A bakes holiday cookies for all of his neighbors. He does not expect to meet a handsome stranger when he drops cookies off at his elderly neighbor's apartment. Turns out her grandson is visiting for the holidays and A is smitten.

It’s Christmas Eve when Kyungsoo presses his neighbor’s bell button gingerly, one hand holding a small cake that he just baked. He has made a habit out of bringing baked goods to his neighbor on Christmas, an incredibly kind lady whose name is Junghee, and this year is no different. It doesn’t take long for the door to open, though it isn’t Junghee who greets him. 

Kyungsoo’s head snaps up, then raises further due to the height of the man inside. He has faded purple hair covering his face, an intense stare, and a huge bomber jacket. At the back of his mind, Kyungsoo can’t help but note that his ears are protruding, distracting, and distinctly reminds him of an elf.

“Can I help you?” 

Holy shit, his voice is 6 feet deep in the ground. Did this guy win the genetics lottery?

“Um… I’m Kyungsoo. I’m looking for Grandma Junghee?”

The guy’s eyes get even wider upon Kyungsoo introducing himself, and he’s slightly afraid that they might pop out. The handsome stranger opens the door further and invites him in.

“Oh, Kyungsoo! My name’s Chanyeol, nice to meet you.” Chanyeol introduces himself as he ushers him into the apartment. “Come in, Grandma's already told me about you.” 

All Kyungsoo can think of when he shakes hands with Chanyeol was holy shit are those giant hands.

Chanyeol then rubs his neck awkwardly and leads Kyungsoo to the dining table where he can put the cake down. They make small talk while Grandma Junghee prepares the food in the kitchen. She has convinced Kyungsoo to stay for dinner, and having literally no one to spend Christmas Eve with - how can he say no? 

Before it gets too awkward - with them already introducing themselves and the only noise in the dining room is the sound of metal clinking from the kitchen, Kyungsoo joins Junghee in the kitchen. He can’t help but notice how Chanyeol is eyeing his behind when he walks. It’s a bit funny with the way Chanyeol may think he’s subtle, but oh gosh, can it be any more apparent. Kyungsoo plays it coy and not necessarily addresses it - though he must admit, he may have swayed his hips a bit more dramatically. When he gets back to the table, Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether Chanyeol is drooling for the food or for him, so that says something. 

Chanyeol isn’t the only obvious one, as Kyungsoo cannot tear his eyes away from Chanyeol’s chest. When Chanyeol takes his jacket off, he is wearing a tight fit t-shirt, so tight in fact, Kyungsoo can make out the slightest outline of his nipple, the line between his pecs, and geez, he obviously works out. While he tries to tear his eyes away, Kyungsoo’s sure that Chanyeol caught on, and he doesn’t know if he should be embarrassed or not. 

The rest of the grand dinner goes relatively well, with Junghee and Chanyeol bickering throughout the whole thing, Kyungsoo sits on the side amusedly.

Kyungsoo plops down on his bed when he gets back home, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, something’s brewing inside him - and he’s pretty sure it’s attraction.

Kyungsoo is woken up the next morning from how cold it is. He forgot to turn on the heater the night before and seeing that it’s wintertime, the cold air has crept upon his body, goosebumps everywhere on his skin.

Deciding to take a shower to relieve himself, Kyungsoo cleans his body, and when he’s out and brushing his teeth, a loud knock at the door startles him and almost makes him choke on his toothbrush. Washing up his mouth hurriedly, Kyungsoo sprints for the door and opens it.

On the other side is Chanyeol, his back half facing Kyungsoo as if he were about to head home. His hands in his pockets, and his head snaps backward upon the sound of the door opening.

“Oh-”

“Um-”

They both bow, gesturing to the other to talk first. 

“So,” Chanyeol begins, standing up straight. Kyungsoo shuts his mouth and looks at the taller man in anticipation. Chanyeol, sensing Kyungsoo’s undivided attention on him, blushes bright red, his fingers fidgeting, and his gaze is cast downwards - to his shoes.

“So?” Kyungsoo says in a teasing tone, his smile gummy, and he catches Chanyeol looking up at him - just to look back down at the floor.

“You’re cute, and oh gosh why did Grandma make me do this but yeah I’m pretty sure she made me come here to set us up and thank god I thought you were going to be like 50 or something but!” Chanyeol rambles quickly, and Kyungsoo can barely make out the meaning before the taller steps closer. He blinks up at Chanyeol, who blushes furiously. 

“So what you’re saying,” Kyungsoo smirks, “is that you have the ‘hots’ for me?” Kyungsoo’s tone is elongated, with his fingers making air quotations while pressing himself closer to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol groans, his head buried in his hands from embarrassment, and oh gosh, isn’t it the cutest thing Kyungsoo’s ever seen. 

Kyungsoo opens his doors further, head nodding at the entrance to signal Chanyeol to come in.

“I don’t,” Chanyeol mumbles, and when he realizes Kyungsoo doesn’t hear him properly, he speaks up, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

“Who said anything about this being ‘one-time’?” Kyungsoo asks with his smile slowly spreading. Oh, Chanyeol’s head is in the gutter, alright, but he doesn’t mind. In fact, this is working in his favor.

Chanyeol groans even louder, realizing his crucial mistake, his whole body clamming up as he tries and bolts for the front door.

“Don't you dare leave now!” Kyungsoo shouts after him, chasing Chanyeol to the door. When he takes Chanyeol’s hand and makes the guy turn to him, Chanyeol is stomping his feet, and his eyes are glued to the floor.

“This is so embarrassing, can I die now?” Chanyeol swings his body cutely, his cheeks flaming hot. Kyungsoo can’t help himself, so he coos on his tiptoes and takes Chanyeol's cheeks in his hands. Chanyeol’s cheeks are actually burning, and he keeps averting his gaze, unable to look at Kyungsoo directly.

“Chan~yeol~” Kyungsoo coos, kneading the flesh in his hands. He feels Chanyeol twitches, but he still doesn’t look at him. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and presses his lips on Chanyeol’s nose. When he opens his eyes, he sees Chanyeol’s wide open, almost going cross-eyed from looking at Kyungsoo.

“You wanna fuck me, huh?” 

Chanyeol groans again; this one is his loudest yet. Kyungsoo can’t help himself. It’s just so funny watching Chanyeol suffer.

“Say that to my face.”

Kyungsoo says with his cheeks hurting, smile so wide that his gums are showing.

“U-u-um…” Chanyeol stutters, his gaze wavering, but it doesn’t land on Kyungsoo.

“Cha~nyeol~” Kyungsoo nods his head to the side cutely, positioning himself under Chanyeol’s gaze.

Chanyeol leans down, his lips almost touching Kyungsoo’s ears. His breath is shaking, and Kyungsoo can feel it, but he waits.

“I wanna fuck you, ever since last night. You don’t know what went through my mind when I opened that door.”

The low husk in Chanyeol’s voice and the sheer desperation makes Kyungsoo giddy; he preens himself and presses his body to Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol, having gotten the confession off his chest, is more confident in himself. He reaches out and hugs Kyungsoo, his lips pressing small kisses on Kyungsoo’s ear and down his neck.

Shuddering, he tugs on Chanyeol’s shirt and leads him to his bedroom. When they both make it in, Chanyeol leans into Kyungsoo for a kiss, and at the back of his mind, Kyungsoo’s kinda glad that he brushed his teeth just a few minutes prior.

They undress quickly, clothes are thrown on the floor without care, only underwear is left on their body. Kyungsoo brings Chanyeol down onto the bed with him, the taller’s back hitting the sheets with a soft thump as he sits atop of him. Kyungsoo trails his fingers down Chanyeol’s body, along the lines of his abdomen. The muscles are rock hard under his fingers, and Kyungsoo shudders slightly.

Chanyeol works out, alright.

Seeing the body above him mesmerized by the sight, Chanyeol cockily teases: “Like what you see?”

Kyungsoo nods - no point in pretending, as he moves lower, his body moving with him to Chanyeol’s boxers where a tent is formed. He locks his eyes with Chanyeol as he peels the boxers down; Chanyeol’s cock pops up dramatically.

His head is slightly tapered at the end, with a curve so delicious that Kyungsoo can't help but lick a stripe up, his tongue following the veins. He hears Chanyeol let out a shaky breath and grins - not so cocky now, is he?

Kyungsoo takes his time running his tongue all over Chanyeol’s dick before taking it in. His lips wrap around Chanyeol tightly; the visual is so obscene that Chanyeol can only groan when Kyungsoo makes eye contact with him. Keeping the gaze, Kyungsoo takes more of Chanyeol, winking at the same time. He sucks around him, making sure to purse his lips out, then starts moving. 

Chanyeol can’t help how his thighs shudder when Kyungsoo goes down particularly hard, his hand scrambling to find Kyungsoo’s head. Fingers intertwined in his hair, Chanyeol brings Kyungsoo’s face up and starts thrusting his hips - fucking Kyungsoo’s pretty face. Their eyes are still locked together, and Chanyeol can see how well Kyungsoo’s taking him, his face relaxed for him to fuck into.

The room is filled with wet noises from Kyungsoo and shaky moans from Chanyeol. Not wanting to be the only receiver, Chanyeol slows his pace down and takes Kyungsoo’s head off his cock with one last thrust. 

Kyungsoo’s lips are erotic in every sense, pink and shiny from saliva and precome. Tugging him closer to his chest, Chanyeol brings Kyungsoo up before kissing him, tasting himself on those lips. 

He can feel Kyungsoo’s hard cock pressing against his abdomen, so Chanyeol rolls his body just to draw a moan out of Kyungsoo. The smaller pants into their kiss and ruts down, rocking his hips on Chanyeol and grinding hard.

Chanyeol takes his hands to Kyungsoo’s bottom and feels it up, his fingers running across the area before peeling the boxers down. Kyungsoo’s sitting up, his head lowered to stare down at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo’s hips closer to reciprocate, his mouth quickly attaching to Kyungsoo’s cock and sucking it desperately. Surprised by the warmth, Kyungsoo lets out a small groan before letting out a louder one, his hips stuttering from pleasure. 

At the same time, Kyungsoo’s reaching out to his bedside table, looking for lube - once again thankful that he just washed up before Chanyeol came in. Chanyeol’s eyes follow his hands, and once he sees the lube, Chanyeol pulls out, mumbling, “Let me finger you,” before taking the bottle out of Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Rude. you didn’t even say please.” Kyungsoo says amidst giggles, his hips moving to brush his cock against Chanyeol’s cheeks. The taller leans into it affectionately before pressing light pecks over it.

“Can I,” Chanyeol says with his mouth hovering over Kyungsoo’s dick, “finger you, please?” 

Chanyeol looks obedient under Kyungsoo, and with those puppy eyes - how can he say no?

Kyungsoo nods, fingers trailing under Chanyeol’s chin, and follows his jawline while the taller one uses his hands to spread Kyungsoo's cheeks apart. 

“You’re so…” Chanyeol stops himself to find the right words, and Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows in anticipation, “well-endowed…?”

“You mean I have a big butt?”

“Yeah!”

The smile Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo is almost ridiculous, but he doesn’t mind - only grinding his ass down Chanyeol’s finger as a mean to say hurry up. 

A well-lubed finger enters Kyungsoo, wiggling around as it deepens. His hold on Chanyeol also tightens, with the taller focus on getting Kyungsoo comfortable. 

Before long, Kyungsoo’s adjusted to three fingers inside him, the stretch no longer a bother as he’s acquainted with it. Grinding down on the fingers, Kyungsoo’s thighs jolt as they move - Chanyeol thrusting them into him. 

“Wanna fuck you now.” He hears Chanyeol say from below him, peppering kisses over his skin. Kyungsoo nods and takes Chanyeol's fingers out before repositioning himself on Chanyeol’s cock. 

The slide is easy from the thorough preparation, and Kyungsoo bounces his hips expertly, his hand on Chanyeol’s torso as a mean to hold his body up. 

“F-fuck…” 

He hears Chanyeol groan, his head thrown back, and his chest heaves for breaths. Unable to hold himself, Kyungsoo slithers his hand to Chanyeol’s nipple and gives it a squeeze, making the cock inside him twitch. 

Kyungsoo can’t lie. He has a slight fascination with Chanyeol’s nipples. 

Giggling, Kyungsoo lays his body atop Chanyeol’s, getting his lips near the taller while his hips never stop moving and his fingers still fondling Chanyeol’s nipple. 

“Are your nipples sensitive, hmm?” Kyungsoo says - which Chanyeol immediately responds with a loud groan, his hips bucking into Kyungsoo’s heat. “Maybe you like playing with them loads - look at how hard they already are.” He gives the nipple another tug, which has Chanyeol whimpering, his abdomen tightens.

“C'mon, Chanyeol. No shame in admitting~” he says with both his hands running across Chanyeol’s torso - his build simply incredible, before teasing the areola. The buds harden quickly, poking upwards erotically. Kyungsoo must admit, he never thought he could be this attracted to someone’s nipples. Chanyeol’s ones are dark, the sight simply delicious, and Kyungsoo put his mouth on them. 

The posture puts a slight pain on his back, but he ignores it just so his mouth can suck on the perky things. Chanyeol yelps in surprise when he realizes what Kyungsoo’s doing - but ultimately relaxes. Noticing that Kyungsoo has stopped moving to focus on sucking his nipples, Chanyeol puts a hand to Kyungsoo’s ass and starts moving by himself; the thrusts are shallow at first but soon pick up the pace.

“Fuck, you look so good, sucking on my tits like this.”

Kyungsoo pulls out and raises an eyebrow, “Tits?” 

The word slipped out of Chanyeol, so naturally, he never thought more of it. His cheeks redden as he realizes how ridiculous that must have sounded.

But Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. 

He gropes Chanyeol’s pecs, his finger gripping the flesh as he winks at Chanyeol, “Cute breasts you got there.” He says before attaching his mouth to it again. 

Chanyeol can only groan, a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure, as Kyungsoo starts sucking on his chest. He can feel Kyungsoo’s tongue flicking the bud before sucking around it hard. His nipples are hard and more sensitive than they have ever been. 

Chanyeol completely forgets about fucking Kyungsoo at this point, so Kyungsoo has to (begrudgingly) detach himself from Chanyeol and starts moving on his own. 

“Is this how you get when your tits get sucked, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks, his lips pulling into a wicked smile as Chanyeol's mouth gapes with no words coming out. One hand pinches the nipple playfully, the other fondling the pec as if it were a breast. Chanyeol looks so good under him that his large body is pliant and submissive, letting Kyungsoo do whatever he wishes. His hips would occasionally buckle up, especially when Kyungsoo teasingly clenches around his length. He rocks back and forth, paying Chanyeol no mind as he tries and drives them both to release.

Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol twitch inside him. Chanyeol’s large hands envelop his hips quickly, his fingers digging into his skin as it brings Kyungsoo’s body up and down, fastening their pace. Kyungsoo moves his hands from Chanyeol’s chest to his own cock, jerking it off while bouncing on Chanyeol’s.

Upon seeing the sight, Chanyeol groans, his head thrown back and thighs spasming. 

“You’re - ah! So cute,” Kyungsoo comments, clenching himself around Chanyeol just to get a reaction out of him. Chanyeol just grunts, his grip on Kyungsoo tightens, and he fucks into Kyungsoo hurriedly, chasing his own release. 

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to cum, his hips thrusting shallowly into Kyungsoo as he rides it out. The pace is desperate and sloppy, barely bringing any pleasure to Kyungsoo. 

Grunting, he makes sure that Chanyeol is off his high before taking him out. Rotating his position, Kyungsoo presses his ass to Chanyeol’s face and wiggles, making sure that Chanyeol can see his own release bubbling out of his hole. 

Catching the hint, Chanyeol latches his mouth to Kyungsoo’s rim, his tongue digging deep and lapping sloppily. Kyungsoo jerks his own cock before Chanyeol takes over, his hand rough with callouses and only brings more pleasure. It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to cum, with Chanyeol rimming him and his hand on Kyungsoo’s cock.

His thighs shake, and his knees go weak - and Chanyeol doesn’t stop, even if Kyungsoo’s clenching around his tongue, determined to get him off. Kyungsoo comes on Chanyeol's chest. Hands taking his cum, he smears them all over Chanyeol’s pecs while Chanyeol peppers kisses to his inner thighs.

“I really hope this isn’t a one time thing.” Chanyeol says, his lips vibrating against Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“Yeah, it isn’t,” Kyungsoo replies, grinding himself on Chanyeol’s face with the taller giggling into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. as always, kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
